The NICHD Human Specimen Repository shall provide the services of storage, monitoring, and distribution for the Safe Passage Study (PASS). The Safe Passage Study enrollment was completed early 2015 and 12,084 pregnant women enrolled. Specimens include: maternal DNA from saliva, infant cord blood and Guthrie cards, placental tissue and paraffin blocks, frozen and fixed brain tissue from demises, and meconium. Required repository services therefore include planning discussions with repository staff to adequately prepare for specimens, receipt of specimens from multiple clinical centers, purchase of freezers to store the specimens, storage of the specimens at the required temperatures; an on-line, searchable inventory system of all specimens, and shipment of biospecimens to analytical labs.